Childhood Traumas
by somethingoftheunknown
Summary: You have sex with Jade in the janitor's closet on a Monday afternoon and the only wrong you can think of in this scenario is that you two are going to be late for your next class.


You have sex with Jade in the janitor's closet on a Monday afternoon and the only wrong you can think of in this scenario is that you two are going to be late for your next class.

There's a glint of excitement in her eyes when you push her against the locked door because that's the roughest you've ever been with her. But your kisses are still as soft and melting as ever so she took it upon herself to pull your hand down to her zipper. A harsh _hurry _is whispered to your ear and you think you should probably obey her request because Jade never really looks as threatening as she does during situations like this. But you don't. Instead, you strangle your hands from your grip and tangle it in her hair, and return to kissing her. She groans in frustration but she still shivers when you kiss that spot behind her ear.

What's the use of rushing things when you both still have your shirts on?

Soon enough, you remedy that problem and Jade looks wasted; hair mussed, plaid shirt unbuttoned, and black bra hastily pushed upward and out of the way. You find it cute even though you're pretty sure that that's an unhealthy thought because she's staring the sharpest daggers into you.

_Fucking tease._

You finally comply to her wishes and dip your hand into her soaking wet panties. Stroking her for a short while, you settle on drawing lazy circles on her clit, earning you a positive reaction; punctuated breaths and a bit of encouraging. The sounds become louder as you picked up the pace, and soon you found yourself drowning in her gasps and moans.

_godfuckfasterplease_

And after a reasonable amount of time, you finally push a slick finger inside of her. She scowls at your slow pace- _why are you being so fucking gentle?_- but the build-up only served to heighten Jade's pleasure until she comes and she has to dig her teeth into your shoulder to muffle the animalistic sounds that's exploding from her chest.

Tired, no one makes a move to come out of the closet (pun intended), so you two just opted to hang in there until school ends. Jade doesn't tease you about _goody-two-shoes-Vega skipping class _but she does make a shameless jab at you fucking so carefully.

You duck your head as you turn bright red and try not to think about how Jade's used to brutal harshness.

* * *

Jade reminds you of the porcelain doll on top of your grandmother's dresser. You've always wanted to play with it but your grandma told you that it's not the kind of doll you play with.

_It's fragile, you might break it._

You give the doll a final longing stare before your grandma shooed you away to the other room.

_But it's so pretty._

Three months later, a tragic stroke took your grandmother's life and you attended the funeral with the an appropriate amount of empathy and apathy for a kid your age in that situation. So when the hand you a package with your grandma's handwriting on it, you don't open it until you reach home.

Inside was the porcelain doll as beautiful as ever.

Excited, you brought out your Barbies and their accessories, forgetting your grandma's earlier warnings about the doll's purpose. Gleefully, you pulled out the doll from the box only to drop it on the floor.

It broke into pieces.

Your father isn't really the type to shout at his children even for the worst of mistakes, but that's what he did. Still red-eyed from that morning's earlier depressing events, he shouts at the top of his lungs because you _made a mess of your grandma's gift._

You cried because you're scared and you didn't mean to and because _you broke it._

_You broke the doll._

* * *

Jade takes you home that night and skips dinner and foreplay and whatever it is that should come in between and just went straight on to fucking you.

It was so rough and it hurts and you want Jade to _just slow down for a goddamned second _but you still love every second of it.

You know that it's Jade's twisted way of telling you to do it _my way, Vega.__  
_

But you can never bring yourself to be so rash with the girl.

And it's really just because Jade looks too much like the porcelain doll on top of your grandmother's dresser.

* * *

**Oh hai there. This is m first M.. so this author's notes should be awkward at best.**

**I'll update whatever I should be updating sometime soon (ornotreally)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
